Walrus Brothers
The Walrus Brothers are 13 brothers who are walruses. In 2009, they came to Antarctica from the Arctic Kingdom and joined the Walrus Crime Ring. Later, they were banished from it. Then, they helped Shadow Walrus to do evil things, but some time after that, they became good. After becoming good, some of them colored themselves with penguin feather paint, because that once accidentally happened to Shadow Walrus and they wanted to be different from the WCR walruses. Background All of the Walrus Brothers were born in the Arctic Kingdom. While they were young, all of them (except for Walrus1) were jealous as Walrus1 received presents, but the others got lumps of coal, as Walrus1 hacked Santa's computers to change his status from "Naughty" to "Nice". However, they were too stupid to tell that to their parents, so that continued until they grew up. In 2009, their cousin Walrus called them and told them that he needs as many walruses as possible for a crime ring that he created. The Walrus Brothers agreed to come to Antarctica and stowed away on a ship. Some time later, the ship docked at Club Penguin and the Walrus Brothers started doing evil things. In Antarctica, they joined the Walrus Crime Ring and started doing evil things. Walrus4, Walrus5, Walrus6, Walrus7, Walrus8, Walrus10 and Walrus11 were later banished from the Walrus Crime Ring because they still counted Shadow Walrus as a member of the WCR, although he had been banished. Then, they went to Moon Island to help Shadow Walrus attack The Quackworks, and later, they were joined by Walrus2, who had tried to kill Walrus (character) to become the leader of the WCR himself. Walrus1, Walrus3, Walrus9 Walrus9000, Walrus12 and Walrus13 stayed in the WCR until 2015. Then, Walrus (character) decided that banishing 8 of the Walrus Brothers and leaving 5 to the crime ring is dangerous because they may try to take over the crime ring as revenge, so he decided to banish them all. At first, theý went to Moon Island and helped their brothers do evil stuff, but soon after that, all of the Walrus Brothers turned good. Some days after they turned good, they also joined the EQF. Walrus1 Walrus1, also known as First Walrus, is the first Walrus Brother. He used to be the second in command of the Walrus Crime Ring. He was the second Walrus to ever come to Antarctica, the first being Walrus (character). He was a keen hacker while he was in the WCR. When he was young, he always bossed around his younger siblings. He was a keen hacker already at an early age, hacking Santa's computers (after a fight with Walrus2 for the password) to change his status from "Naughty" to "Nice". The other Walrus Brothers were jealous as he always received presents, while they got lumps of coal. When the Walrus Brothers arrived in Club Penguin, Walrus1 flopped off to find Walrus. Some PSA agents found him, and stuck him in suspended animation. When Walrus1 woke up, he was in the Walrus Warehouse. Walrus explained that they had to rescue him from the PSA base. Would Walrus1 join the Crime Ring? Yes. He quickly rose in its ranks and attacked the Clubb Phengin Weekee. He attacked and attacked, and finally thought he won. Yet, that was until TurtleShroom (penguin) whacked him with his Deletion Rod. He vanished but managed to hack himself out of the void he was banished to. He was banished from the WCR in 2015, along with Walrus3, Walrus9 Walrus9000, Walrus12 and Walrus13. Walrus2 Walrus2, also known as Second Walrus, is the second Walrus Brother. He wasn't a very good hacker, but he still was in the Walrus Crime Ring. Since birth, Walrus2 has been rivaling with Walrus1. They fought over the last dough nut, the last slice of pizza, even the last drop of water. During Christmas, they fought over Santa's computer's password. Walrus1 won, and gave the password to Walrus2 when Santa had already changed it. So, Walrus2 still got a lump of coal. Then when they grew up, they fought over the position of Second in command to Walrus (character). Some time after Walrus4, Walrus5, Walrus6, Walrus7, Walrus8, Walrus10 and Walrus11 were banished, Walrus2 decided to kill Walrus (character) to become the leader of the WCR himself. However, the plan was discovered a few minutes before he would have attacked Walrus, and he was banished. Walrus3 Walrus3, also known as Third Walrus, is the third Walrus Brother. He is claims to be a ninja. Like his brothers, Walrus3 grew up in North Pole City. He was the third of the twelve Walrus Brothers and by far the most sensible. Walrus3 was always calm and collected, but he never got a chance to have his say on anything. When he tried to say something he would always be interrupted by his two elder brothers, so he decided he should never talk again. After the Walrus Brothers left North Pole City on a cargo ship, he didn't speak as well, so the crew assumed the drum he was in was uninhabited. After arriving at Antarctica, he separated from his brothers to find his calling. He journeyed far and wide, but couldn't find his ideal job. One day, it happened. Walrus3 had arrived at Club Penguin and had found a strange Japanese building. Numerous penguins were congregating there to learn Ninja skills from a bearded penguin. He asked the bearded penguin in sign language what they were doing. Card-Jitsu, said the penguin. Walrus3 was too shy to ask if he could train, so he decided to train himself. He began to self-train himself as a ninja with his own unique form of Card Jitsu. He used hacking programs to create his cards and learned to make him self invisible via a small, portable machine powered by a small piece of Dark Templar armour. Big Daddy Walrus saw his skills could be of use for the Walrus Crime Ring's raids, so he asked the walrus ninja if he could sign up as one of the walrus crime ring elites. He nodded his head. Walrus3 was sent to sneak around locations for raids in advance to ensure there would be no slip-ups for said raid. He activated his stealthing device to camouflage himself and snook around the area, making note of certain things by typing down information on his personal laptop, and then sending the info to the Walrus Crime Ring. Anyway, he was banished from the WCR in 2015. In the Walrus Crime Ring, Walrus3 took his work seriously, and if a penguin spotted him, he used one of his card-jitsu cards to deal with the penguin. He has special "Hax0r5" cards that can do a variety of random things to a target, including: * Change a penguin's color to an unavailable one, leading to a ban from Ban. * Make the penguin larger, leading to a ban. * Change the penguin into a puffle for 270 hours, leading to a ban (when he doesn't do that during a Puffle Party). * If used on a tern, it will make the tern grow a big afro for unknown reasons. * There were several more effects the cards did cause, there were even ones Walrus3 himself didn't know! However, Walrus took the cards when Walrus3 was banished. Walrus4 Walrus4, also known as Fourth Walrus, is the fourth Walrus Brother. He was a keen hacker, and always took charge of a raid when he was in the Walrus Crime Ring. He helped in hacking computers and no one knew much about him, until he was exiled aong with Walrus5, Walrus6, Walrus7, Walrus8, Walrus10 and Walrus11, because they still counted Shadow Walrus as a WCR member. Walrus4 also has a Chitter account (@FourthWalrus). Walrus5 Walrus5, also known as Fifth Walrus, is the fifth Walrus Brother. It is unknown why he was allowed to join the Walrus Crime Ring, as he is stupid. He was a henchman in the WCR, but he failed at most things that he was told to do. He was later exiled from the WCR because he still counted Shadow Walrus as a WCR member. Because of his stupidity and the fact that he sometimes wears a propeller cap like Rookie, the Flipplings and some other similar characters, Walrus5 is sometimes called "Foolrus". Walrus6 Walrus6, also known as Sixth Walrus, is the sixth Walrus Brother. In the WCR, he was a keen hacker, until he discovered that playing computer games is much more fun than hacking into them. BUT he had already hacked into them and made them crash, so he was unable to play them. Anyway, he discovered one un-hacked game and started playing it. He was exiled from the WCR because he still counted Shadow Walrus as a WCR member. Also, he voiced Walward Tusks in the Snowbob Circlepants TV series. Walrus7 Walrus7, also known as Seventh Walrus, is the seventh Walrus Brother. He was a keen hacker, until he discovered that he can get blocked for that. Now, Walrus7 is a PASCAR driver. He was later exiled from the WCR because he still counted Shadow Walrus as a WCR member. In 2016, Walrus7 became a PASCAR driver. He is in the SPAM team and his number is 7. Walrus8 :Not to be confused with the OTHER Walrus8. Walrus8, also known as Eighth Walrus, is the eighth Walrus Brother. He was a keen hacker, until he accidentally hacked into his own computer and it exploded. He was exiled from the WCR because he still counted Shadow Walrus as a WCR member. Walrus9000 Walrus9000, also known as Nine Thousandth Warlus, Walrus9 and Ninth Walrus, is the ninth Walrus Brother. Walrus9000 was born as Walrus9, and instantly took a disliking to the name. He referred to himself as Walrus9000, since he wasn't old enough to get a name change. When he was young, he found a crate floating in the water. Inside were a Mudkip plush toy, videos of Zelda cutscenes and Mario cutscenes, a DVD of something called 300, and the whole Dragon Ball Z collection. Also in the crate was a laptop computer. He is now carrying the things from the crate in a cardboard box. Walrus9 had no idea what these things were, but he loved them all the same. The young Walrus was always seen carrying the Mudkip toy. He began using phrases like, "MAH BOI, THIS FISH IS WUT ALL TRUE WALRUSES STRIVE FOR!", "I herd u liek Mudkipz.", and "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! BLAAHHHHHHHH!". The other Walri were seriously worried about Walrus9's mental health, but he assured them, "DON'T WORRY, MAH BOI, MENTAL HEALTH IS WHAT ALL TRUE WALRUSES STRIVE FOR!" Nevertheless, they weren't convinced. He decided to leave with his brothers on a cargo ship bound for Antarctica. The crew thought that the box he was hiding in was haunted, as it kept screaming "THIS...IS....SPARTA!!" After landing, his brothers reprimanded him for almost giving away their cover. Then they departed to pursue their own dreams. The first thing Walrus9 did was change his name. He was old enough to do it and the Antarctican government mysteriously were a little lax on name changes. He changed it to Walrus9000, his childhood nickname. After this was done, he met PogoPunk. He was so excited that he had finally found somebody who shared his obsession. They are still good friends to this day. After a few stints at a stand up comedy show, Walrus9000 got a call from his brothers. They needed a meme and internet trend expert for the Walrus Crime Ring. He happily agreed, being out of work for months. After that, he resided in the Walrus Warehouse. Walrus9000 was usually found sitting at a computer watching PengTube videos (mostly about King Snowkinian saying "MAH BOI"). He wasn't really evil, just in the Crime Ring for the free internet access. He pretended he's spamming and hacking. When another Crime Ring member needed his meme knowledge, Walrus9000 was the walrus. He has a USB stick preloaded with millions of files on each meme. Often, the Crime Ring ended up stuck in his chair while Walrus9000 played the same phrase over and over and over. Anyway, he was banished from the WCR in 2015. Walrus10 Walrus10, also known as Tenth Walrus, is the tenth Walrus Brother, and also a former henchman of the Walrus Crime Ring. He was a keen hacker, until he got blocked for that. He was exiled from the WCR because he still counted Shadow Walrus as a WCR member. Walrus11 Walrus11, also known as Eleventh Walrus, is the eleventh Walrus Brother. He was a keen hacker, until he accidentally hacked the WCR's own website, which is also the reason why he was banished from the WCR. When he was young, instead of being jealous along with his brothers as Walrus1 always received presents, while they got lumps of coal, Walrus10 was angry. He sometimes stole Walrus1's presents, but he always got punished by their parents for that. He was exiled from the WCR for hacking its own website. Coincidentally, it happened to be the same day when Walrus4, Walrus5, Walrus6, Walrus7, Walrus8 and Walrus10 were banished for still counting Shadow Walrus as a WCR member. Because of that, he went to Moon Island along with them to attack The Quackworks. Walrus12 Walrus12, also known as Twelfth Walrus, is the twelfth Walrus Brother. He has an obsession with drills. When Walrus12 was young, his 12 brothers teased him continually for his obsession. The young walrus decided to leave North Pole City forever. He stowed away on a ship that was headed for Antarctica. Unfortunately for him, it was the same ship his 12 brothers stowed away on, and they locked him in a crate, which was recently used for shipping nuclear waste. When the ship arrived, his brothers let him out of the crate. To their horror, Walrus12's eyes had turned red and he had sprouted ugly green hairs on his head. His brothers instantly departed, leaving Walrus12 all alone. The young walrus headed for the nearest academy, eager to become a dentist. The school's principal told the walrus that he couldn't become a dentist because of two reasons. One, Penguins don't have teeth, and two, the school didn't teach Dentistry. Walrus12's dreams were shattered. In a rage, he pulled out his favorite drill and started going crazy with it, drilling holes all over the office. A bookcase fell on the principal, who was knocked unconscious and was carried away by paramedics. There, in that wrecked office, Walrus12 decided to go evil. He called his brothers, who had joined the soon-to-be-infamous Walrus Crime Ring. His brothers reluctantly let him join, as the Crime Ring was developing serious tusk decay. The young walrus instantly started setting up a makeshift dentistry room in the Walrus Warehouse, and ordered seventeen boxes of drills, mirrors, vacuums and dangerous pointy things. Unfortunately, Walrus12 had never heard of "sleepy juice", or anesthetics as some dentists call it. All walri dreaded going to him, but he was the only dentist for miles. Also, because of the same reason, he didn't take part in raids and wasn't experienced in hacking. He was banished from the WCR in 2015. Walrus13 Walrus13, also known as Thirteenth Walrus and (formerly) WALRI, is the thirteenth (and youngest) Walrus Brother. His unlucky number 13 made him separated from the brothers until they met in Antarctica. When the other Walrus Brothers stowed away on a ship, Walrus13 was late to the North Pole City port and was left behind. However, a week later, another ship arrived. Walrus13 stowed away on it, and later arrived in Antarctica. Soon after that, he joined the Walrus Crime Ring. In the crime ring, he was the nerdiest Walrus in it, a passionate Icebuntu user and WalrusOfTheWeek a big number of times running. Because of that, he was deemed to be everything a Walrus should be. After that happened, Walrus13 also recieved the title of WALRI from Might Tusk King Walrus. However, Walrus removed the title from him when he was banished from the crime ring. Walrus13 was banished from the WCR in 2015. Quotes *"EXPECT SEALS EXPECT SEALS EXPECT SEALS!" -Walrus5 *"I am a walrus, which means that I am better than you!" -Walrus6 *"I'm going to win this PASCAR race!" -Walrus7 *"Walri are cool. Do you agree?" -Walrus8 Gallery File:Walrus1.PNG|Walrus1. File:W2.png|Walrus2. File:Walrus3.png|Walrus3. File:Old walrus3 image.png|Walrus3. File:W4.png|Walrus4. File:W5.png|Walrus5. File:W6.png|Walrus6. File:W7.png|Walrus7. File:Walrus7Car.png|Walrus7's PASCAR car. File:W8.png|Walrus8. File:Walrus9.png|Walrus9000. File:Walrus9000.png|Walrus9000 with a hat and a shirt. File:Walrus10.png|Walrus10. File:Walrus11.png|Walrus11. File:Walrus12.png|Walrus12. File:Old walrus12 image.png|Walrus12. File:Walrus13.png|Walrus13. Trivia *In the Walrus Crime Ring, Walrus2 was codenamed Agent Pepperoni. *Many penguins suspect that Walrus2 is twins with Walrus1. **It is unknown if it is true. *Walrus3 is highly allergic to cakes of any kind. *Walrus3's favorite color is rainbow, but no-one else knows. Category:Walrus Category:Characters Category:Good Walruses Category:Quackerpingu's Articles